


Чьи коленки лучше?

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тапиока - гусь Акиры, Хозяин - кот в магазинчике, где работает Нацуки. Автор считает, что Тапиока мальчик, но не отрицает, что тот может быть и гусыней. Но здесь - гусь.<br/>Написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Чьи коленки лучше?

**Author's Note:**

> Тапиока - гусь Акиры, Хозяин - кот в магазинчике, где работает Нацуки. Автор считает, что Тапиока мальчик, но не отрицает, что тот может быть и гусыней. Но здесь - гусь.  
> Написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.

\- Мао!  
\- Кря-кря!  
\- Мя-а-у!  
\- Кря-кря! Кря! Кря-кря-кря-кря!  
\- Ма-а-а-о! Мау-мау-мяу-мяу!  
\- Кря-кря-кря! С-с-с-с-с!  
\- Мяу!  
Тапиока выгибал шею, ходил кругами вокруг Хозяина, хлопал крыльями и демонстрировал перепончатые лапки. Хозяин по своему законному праву с ленцой следил за гусем и ничего не делал. Интерес вызывали разве что перья птицы да его клюв с мелкими зубками. Хозяин очень хотел стукнуть наглого гуся по клюву, но не был уверен, что не получит сдачи сильным крылом.  
Кот осмотрелся. Владелец Тапиоки, высокий смуглый человек по имени Акира, сидел за столом и ел десерт. Напротив сидел Нацуки и рассматривал океан за окном. Хозяину нравился Нацуки, он пах рыбой, чесал пузик и носил Хозяина к ветеринару на осмотры. В остальное время за Хозяином ухаживала Мисаки. Но Тапиока явно намекал на Нацуки, когда говорил, что лучше хозяина, чем Акира, не найти. Между котами такие споры решались одни ударом лапы, но чутье подсказывало Хозяину, что если он ударит гуся, то влетит ему по первое число, может, даже не покормят. Поэтому он просто следил за танцующим и распинающимся на птичьем языке Тапиокой. Сидеть было неудобно, хвост нервно дергался, хотелось лечь на что-то теплое и мягкое, – на чьи-то колени.  
Хозяин дернул ухом и посмотрел на Акиру. Опрятный, чистый, пахнет морем и сладостью. А колени… О, – зрачки Хозяина расширились от удовольствия, – черные брюки. Вы только посмотрите на эти черные брюки! Кот завороженно подошел к Акире и бесцеремонно попытался влезть на широкое сиденье. Попытка провалилась, тяжелый зад тянул вниз, мощные, но тонкие лапы не помогали.  
\- Мяу! Мяу! Ма-у-у-у-у-у-у! – Хозяин явно хотел, чтобы его подсадили.  
Тапиока, почуяв неладное, быстро подбежал к Акире и клюнул кота в макушку. От неожиданной боли Хозяин подпрыгнул так высоко, что забрался на сиденье. Победно сверкнул глазами, он размашисто подошел к Акире и быстро улегся на его колени. Хорошо. Вкусная, сладкая месть!  
Тапиока негодовал. Его партнер, его друг и хозяин приютил другого! Гусь хлопал крыльями, крякал, гоготал и пытался сбить наглого кота вниз или хотя бы клюнуть за хвост.  
\- Что такое, Тапиока? – Акира удивленно смотрел на бушующего гуся. Еще никогда он не видел своего друга в таком состоянии. Вечно собранный и спокойный даже в самых экстремальных ситуациях гусь вел себя как обычная дикая птица.  
\- Гусь, тебе бы лучше вести себя прилично, если не хочешь, чтобы нас всех отсюда выкинули за шум, - пробурчал Нацуки.  
Летнее солнце грело темную макушку, жужжание вентилятора, звон «ветерка» на окне и стук железной ложечки в десерте Акиры пели свою колыбельную, и Нацуки сдался, устроив голову на согнутых локтях. Он почти задремал, когда ему в коленки ткнулся Тапиока. Гусь тянул его за штанину и одновременно пытался забраться повыше. Нацуки вздохнул, перевел взгляд на Акиру, который почесывал за ушком и гладил Хозяина.  
\- Эх ты, птица…  
\- Его зовут Тапиока, - тихо напомнил Акира.  
\- Да, точно. Ладно, Тапиока, - Нацуки заглянул под стол и усадил гуся себе на колени, - садись, раз твое место заняли. Только не вертись и не крякай мне в ухо, - парень погладил крылья и длинную шею, почесал под клювом. Тапиока сложил крылья и втянул шею. Ему нравились новые ощущения, впервые он сидел у другого человека на коленях и позволял гладить себя.  
\- Кря, - согласился Тапиока.  
\- Мяу, - последнее слово всегда было за Хозяином.


End file.
